Stuck on the Telos
by bradhig
Summary: Another story about the real Anastasia.  Anastasia and her siblings are saved by time travelers ,but become stranded when the time machine malfunctions


The Flight of the Telos.

By

The line "Anastasia awoke on the Telos space station" keeps running through my head wy I don't know? So I decided to madea story about what I believe may have happened. So I decided to have fun with it.

The Romanov's were waiting in the cellar for some time when Yurovsky returns with ten other soliders.

Yurovsky reads the death sentence.

"Because your relatives continue to attack the Soviet Union the Ural Committee has decided to execute you. ",Yurovsky reads.

The former czar stands up and shouts ",What What?" Then Yurovsky shoots him in the chest. He is dead. The mem form a killing rank and start firing. One man named Boris notices something. They are not alone. Three other people are in the celllar. They all wear silver suits and the bullets bounce off them. The children suddenly flash as the strangers get near them. Alexei,Olga,Tatiana,Maria, and Anastasia are all contacted by the strangers. Boris can't seem to hurt Anastasia the bullets bounce off her. Smoke fills the room. Soon all the Romanov's are on the floor. One of the girls moves and a guard shoots her in the head. Another girl struggles and they bayonet her ,but it fails and she too is shot in the head. The bodies are wrapped in blankets and taken to the Four Brothers. Boris doesn't like what he sees.

"Why can't we just bury them as they are. Their dead. ",Boris says.

"We have to make it hard for anyone to identify them. ",Yurovsky says.

"No just bury them like normal people. Stop. ",Boris charges Yurovsky and pulls his gun on the commandant.

Yurovsky knocks him down and shoots him.

"Traitor!. ",Yurovsky shouts.

Boris lies dying. He like the others doesn't know those aren't all the bodies of the Romanov's

Anastasia awokes on the Telos Space Station. The Telos is a long thin cylinder with a large ring near the top. Above the ring is the command center. At the bottom of the shaft is the docking bay and solar panels. Anastasia discovers she is naked under the sheets. She wraps the blankets around her body and walks over to a window. Anastasia notices several other people on other beds. She looks out and sees the blackness of space and the moon. Then she sees what she thinks is a globe but soon realizes is the earth. Russia is visiable to her. A white woman with dark hair enters the room and sees Anastasia at the window.

"Please your highness you need to go back to bed. ",the nurse says.

"Is this a zepplin? ",Anastasia asks.

"It's a space station called Telos sitting in geostationary orbit. ',the nurse explains.

Anastasia gets back in her bed. Her siblings wake up.

"Where are we. ",Maria asks.

"Are we dead? ',Olga asks.

A white man with brown hair enters the room.

"AAhhhh your awake. We got to your just in time. ",Steve said.

"You were transported out of the cellar and to the Telos. ",Steve explained.

"Our team didn't get there in time to save your parents. We regret that sadly. The world below believes you are dead because we replaced you with clones or copies of yourself. ",Steve finished.

"Copies? Other people. We should have died not someone else. ",Tatiana said.

"Isn't life more valueable them anything. Isn't god trying to tell you that you are meant to live on? ",Steve said.

"Tania why? they are our saviors. I don't want to be killed by those monsters. ",Anastasia shouted.

"Nastenka is right. We are alive for a reason. ",Maria said.

"Also on orders from the Russian goverment your titles have been reinstated. The four of your are grand duchesses again and Alexei is a grand duke again. ",Steve said.

Steve pointed to some cases holding their old clothes. There were some other boxes nearby. Steve opened them.

"You can put your old clothes on or wear these. ",Steve said.  
>The clothes he showed them were their court clothes. Pink kokoshnik's lined with diamonds ,cream colored dresses with red orders for the girls and a black uniform and red order for Alexei.<p>

"Anything's better then those old maid's dresses. ",Anastasia said.

Anastasia put her finery back on and so did Maria and Alexei. Olga and Tatiana put their maid dresses back on. Steve led them through the door and into the main shaft where they floated up to the command center. They floated past a room with glass covered tables in it.

"What's in that room? ",Olga asked.

"That is the cloning lab. To make clones or copies of people. ",Steve said.

"Copies? I could have some fun with a couple of copies of me. ",Anastasia giggled.

"I dont think so. Too dangerous to have multiple copies of us running around in here. It's not easy to tell a clone for an original person ,but we have our ways. ",Steve said.

THey floated on up to the command center. Computers ringed the outside wall and several consoles sat in the middle near the hatch leading to the hub. A big flat screen was on the wall in front of the consoles.

"How soon until we can return home Mike? ",steve asked.

"The other shuttles is about to dock. ",Mike replied.

Mike a blond haired and dark white skinned men stood near the computers on the wall.

The kids looked around the room and watched the crew prepare for the trip home.

"Shuttle crew transfered to main hub. Ready for return trip. ",Mike said.

"Alright time to go home. Start up the temporal drive and get us out of here. ',Steve said.

Steve slide his hands across a touch panel. Colors swirled around outside the staton and then it suddenly stopped. The statino was shock by a nasty jolt and warning lights flashed on control panels. Alarms sounded in the control room.

"What happened? We should have been home by now ",Steve asked.

"Temporal drive failure. Look the central drive blew. ",Mike ansered.

"Just Great. We just serviced that thing before this mission and it fails. Can we repair it? ",Steve asked.

"No the main fusion assembly is shot. We aren't going anywhere. ",Mike answered.

"Great we are stuck in limbo. ",Steve groaned.

"It was proably Anastasia's fault. She proably touched something and broke your machine. ",Tatiana said.

"SUre blame the imp. I didn't touch anything here. ",Anastasia shouted as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's not her fault. Accidents like this sometimes happen. ",Steve said.

"How long until we are overdue and they send a rescue mission? ",Lisa asked.

"Doesn't matter they can't reach us here without risking their own drive. It was blind luck that a previous mission was saved from limbo when the rescue ship's drive failed causing them to reach the stranded crew. You just travel to Limbo like traveling through time. ",Steve said.

"Let me see where we stopped. Early twenty first century first decade. That means we could us the shuttles to travel backwards in time from that point ,but they can't travel forward past the point where the station is. ",Steve said.

"What is Limbo? ",Olga asked.

"It's the space between space. Some call it the fourth dimension. It's empty space between worlds. Time doesn't exist here. Nobody ages ,nobody gets sick. You just stay they way you are. It's like the clock is stuck on the same hour over and over. ",Steve said.

"How come we are still able to move and talk? ",Mike asks.

"The station shields us from most effects of limbo ,but like I said we don't age. Nothing about us changes. When we get out of here we will be the same as when we came in. ",Steve said.

"Go ahead and look around it's gonna be awhile before we figure anything out. ',Steve said.

Anastasia and Alexei floated down the hub and away from the command center. The other girls looked around the command center.

"Sorry you couldn't get home. Maybe we were too much trouble to save. ",Tatiana said.

"No it wasn't your fault. Should have brought more spare parts. ",Steve said.

"Where did Nastenka go? Alexei is right down there floating in the hub. ",Olga asked.

Steve worked the console and located Anastasia. He headed towards the hatch.

"I will go find her. ",Steve said.

Steve found Anastasia in the cloning lab. A clone of her was in one of the cylinders.

"Making a clone of yourself Anastasia? ",Steve asked.

"That nurse took some of my blood and put it in there. I think I will call her Anna Anderson. Is there a way for her to look like me and not be me? ',Anastasia asked.

"Yes all we have to do is change her DNA. What do you want to do with her? ",Steve asked.

"You said we could travel into the past. Why not drop her somewhere after the execution and have some fun. ",Anastasia giggled.

"I know exactly where to said her. ",Steve said.

Feburary 1920

A woman jumped off a bridge in Berlin. Above her in the sky the real Anastasia stood in the door of a cloaked shuttle in all her finey. A red order over her shoulder and a pink diamond lined kokoshnik on her head. She laughed as she watched a policeman put her to safety.

'The joke is on you Anna. ",Anastasia laughed.

she nearly fell out of the shuttle ,but Steve pulled her back from the door.

"Ah your no fun. I have loved to go swimming in all my finery. ",Anastasia giggled.

"Not a chance or history would have been wrecked. Let's get back to the Telos. ",Steve said.

"How? You said we couldn't fly into to Limbo. ",Anastasia asked.

"The shuttle is designed to return to the Telos whenver it get's stuck and so we can enter limbo because the station is there. ",Steve explained.

THey returned to the stranded station. Steve and Anastsia floated back up to the command center when someone shouted.

"ANASATASIA ROMANOV get in here now! ",shouted Tatiana.

Anastasia enterd the command center and found Tatiana pointing at the main screen. A movie started and it was called "Anastasia. " Anastasia sat down and watched.

"I hope your happy with your joke. Look what it caused. ",Tatiana said.

"A movie about me? ",Anastasia asked.

"There are two of them. This one made in 1956 and a cartoon one made by the same studio in 1997. There are books and what they call TV shows about you. Because of that clone they think you and Alexei survived the massacre. ",Olga said.

They watched both movies. After the second one finished they watched an episode of an old show called "In Search Of.". Anastasia burst into laughter and squirmed in her chair.

"I'm in the history books now! I am a legend. HAHAHAHa ",Anastaia laughed.

"It's okay. That is normal history. Better she caused it ,then us. ",Steve said.

"You knew about it and didn't say anything? ",Tatiana said.

"I am the most famous Grand Duchess in history. I would love to walk into that courtroom and tell them here I am . The real Her Imperial Highness the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. ",Anastasia giggled.

"We can't let you do that. They will go crazy about her when we get back.",Steve said.

"Both movies had dumb endings. In the live one grandma just said "its' over go home. " and in that animted one I ran off with some kitchen boy and let poor grandma holding my tiara. Like that is gonna happen. ",Anastasia giggled.

"Please Tania let her have fun with it. Maybe it will help her get over what happened in the cellar. ",Olga said.

"Next thing you know they will want her to rule all of Russia and not you Olga. ",Tatiana said.

"My big sister is famous and I love it. ",ALexei said.

"So do I. Anastasia ,Anastasia ,Anastasia the greatest grand duchess in history. ",Anastsia giggled.

Later after Anastasia had calmed down she looked at the consoles.

"What is this? You can bring people back to life? ",Anastasia asked.

"Not quite. We can help them sometimes get reincrnated. ",Steve explained.

"That solider in the cellar the one that was shooting at me can you help him? ",Anastasia asked.

"SUre just start at July 17,1918. ",Steve said.

Anastasia suddenly found out that her would be killer had tried to stop the other men from burning the bodies and was shot trying to kill the commandant.

"I knew it. He didn't kill me or my clone in the cellar another guard killed her on the way to the fire pit. I will try to same him and in return remove all of the hate from him. ",Anastasia said.

She had the man on the screen and after he died she guided him to a new life in the late 20th century.

"There he doesn't know it ,but I saved him and he will save us in time either by freeing us from here or inspiring others to do the same. ",Anastasia said.

"I hope your right. I would like to go home. ",Maria said.

Anastasia put her arms behind her head.

"It will take time. Just never give up hope never. ",Anastasia said.

the end.


End file.
